


Caroline's Poem

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A little poem from Caroline to Benton





	Caroline's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Caroline's Poem

## Caroline's Poem

by Buck

Disclaimer: I don't own em, I just play with them and then put them back in the toybox. Well, 'nuff said. 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: This is just a quick little thing I came up with one night when the poetry muse visited me instead of the agnst muse.   
Feedback: Yes, feed me, please!

* * *

Caroline's Poem  
You are my only son, my little boy  
So handsome, so strong, so brave, my pride and joy Even though my physical self is gone away My spirit is alive and with you each and every day When you are happy, I cry tears of joy, and my heart fills with happiness  
When you are sad, I cry anguished tears, and my heart fills with pain and sadness  
You cannot see me, but I am always there. My kiss is the sun on your cheek, my touch the wind in your hair  
I've watched you grow up, day after day, year after year And as you journey from boy to man, I always was near Even though it seems we are separated, that death has torn us apart Remember this, my son, I am never far away, I am always in your heart 

* * *

End Caroline's Poem by Buck:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
